Trapped in the Elevator
by Moon Princess Airi
Summary: ONESHOT Minako comes up with the brillant plan to set Mamoru and Usagi up after she got tired of all their fighting. Trapping the two in an elevator was no problem, but will the two be able to let go of their fear of rejection and finally admit how they feel.


Hi! This is my second Mamoru and Usagi onshot. I couldn't help myself. I love writing about them. I hope to have improved my writing skills this time around. Hopefully, it's a little better than my last one shot. People told me the last one was too short, so I thought about that too. Enjoy!

Minako Aino sat next to her best friends in their favorite hangout the Crown Arcade. The four

friends were watching their best friend Usagi Tsukino arguing with her archenemies, Mamoru

Chiba. "For god's sake would those two just kiss already," Minako groaned as she watched

Usagi scream at Mamoru and poke his chest in an accusing matter . "What in the world are you

talking about Minako?" Ami Mizuno asked innocently. "It's so obvious! Those two like each

other!" Minako exclaimed excitedly. "I wouldn't say that in front of Usagi," Makoto Kino

warned excited Minako. "You conceited jerk!" Usagi yelled after Mamoru pointed out her

awful grades. "Beside that it's the silliest idea I ever heard. Those two hated each other with

passion," Rei Hino said with a bored tone. "There's a thin line between love and hate," Minako

insisted. The three girls stared at Minako. "What?" Minako asked. "You said something that

made sense," Makoto said. "Of course I did I always do!" Minako protested. Minako sip

her chocolate milkshake as she watch Mamoru and Usagi go on arguing. Something has to be

done about those two, Minako thought to herself. Minako was the the soldier of love she

couldn't just ignore that pair because they were simply meant to be. Minako didn't know how

she knew it. Minako just knew. Minako thought it might be because she was the Sailor Senshi of

love. It actually had been bothering her for a while. "We need to make a plan," Minako

declared. "A plan? For what, Minako?" Ami asked as she flipped through the thick chemistry

book she was reading. "A plan to get Usagi and Mamoru together of course!" Minako

exclaimed. "Ehh? Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how furious Usagi would be at you if

she finds out what you wanted to do?" Makoto exclaimed. "It's a stupid idea," Rei said agreeing

with Makoto. Minako stay silent. Suddenly, Rei's face soften when she saw Minako's depressed

face. "Why is this so important to you?" Rei asked. "I never told you this, but just how you can

see things in fire I have an special ability too. I can sense when people are in love, when they

are meant to be, when they aren't, and even if they are soul mates although that's a little

harder to tell. Those two are meant to be. They might even be soul mates!" Minako explained.

The three friends stared at their best friend. "Minako… I had no idea," Makoto said. "Well in

that case I guess it's up to us to set them up huh?" Rei said warming up to the idea. After all it

couldn't be so hard. If Minako was right and those two secretly liked each other all they had to

do was to get them to admit it. "Mamoru is the worst! I hate him. I hate him! I absolutely hate

him!" Usagi exclaimed letting out the last of her pended up anger. Would it be so easy to get

them to admit their feeling though? "Usagi, you know there's a thin line between love and

hate," Minako tried. " Usagi cheek turn bright red and she hissed, "That's the dumbest thing

I've ever heard." Rei attempted to try and hide her snicker. Usagi reaction was just so child like.

Mamoru and Usagi reminded Rei of little kids when they like each other they tease each other.

Rei wondered why she never noticed it before. Then again Rei never really thought much

about the way the argued. "Think about it, Usagi," Rei teased. The five friends chatted and

joked for a while. It got late so Usagi decided it was time for her to go home. "Bye, guys," Usagi

told her friends as she headed towards her house. As Usagi walked home she began to think

about what Minako said about their being a thin line between love and hate. Usagi thought

about the handsome black haired guy who loved to torment her. Minako was right. Usagi did

love him, but that wasn't important Mamoru hated her, but when she thought back at Minako's

quote it gave her a bit of hope, but it was silly. Usagi was much too clumsy and childish to

interest Mamoru. Still she always thought of what it would be like to be in his arms and

daydream of his beautiful deep blue eyes looking into hers. In fact she daydream more of him than Tuxedo

Kamen. Usagi sighed and continued her way. Meanwhile, the four friends took advantage

that their best friend had left to come up with a plan. "Maybe we could sent them secret

admirer notes from each other?" Makoto suggested as the girls walked over to Minako's house.

Minako had invited them to sleepover so they could work on their plan. They decide to set it off

in motion the next day because it simply couldn't wait any longer according to Minako. "That

be way to confusing though!" Rei pointed out. Makoto frowned. "What about asking Mamoru

straight out and setting them up?" Minako asked. "Like Mamoru would ever admit his

feelings to us!" Makoto exclaimed. By the time the girls reached Minako's house they had

thought of not one decent plan. The girls walked in to Minako bedroom and sighed. "This is

way harder than I thought!" Minako exclaimed. "Yeah, those two are stubborn! It will take

a real miracle to set them up!" Rei said. "Or a scare." Ami said. "What do you mean, Ami?"

Makoto asked. "Well, I think Usagi might would not be as aggressive towards Mamoru if

they were put in a scary situation and Mamoru probably would feel bad seeing her cry and

would not tease her," Ami explained. "That's brilliant!" Makoto said excitedly. "As expected

of a genius!" Minako said happily. "So are we like suppose to pushed Usagi off a ledge?"

Rei asked. The grim atmosphere return. "Say didn't the Crown Arcade expand to a two story

building?" Minako bought up. "Yeah so?" Rei asked. "Usagi is terrified of getting trapped

elevators." Ami realized where Minako was going to. "We lock them together in an elevator!"

Makoto exclaimed excited. The four girls began to come up with a plan. Normally Usagi and

Mamoru never went to the second floor of Crown, but if the girls told Usagi to meet them there

for sure she go and as for Mamoru they decided to tell Mamoru that Motoki asked if he could

get some boxes from the second floor. After that Makoto as Sailor Jupiter would cut the power

while they were at the elevator. Ami said she could install mini cameras so they could

check on the pair and know when to get them out. At least that was their excuse for it. The four

friends drifted to sleep pleased with themselves. The next day Usagi received a bizarre call from

Minako that demanded that she met them in the second floor of the Crown Arcade ASAP. Usagi

got dressed in a rush, but still made sure to look nice after all she might bump into Mamoru.

The Sailor Senshi were prepared in place. Mamoru was drinking coffee in his usual spot and

Usagi was at eyeshot. Rei and Ami were hidden behind a game machine. Minako quicky told

Mamoru that Motoki had asked him for a favor and Mamoru got up. Mamoru told it was

rather strange, but didn't think much of it. Usagi was already in the elevator about to close the

door when she saw Mamoru and waited. Perfect, Minako thought.

The elevator door closed and Minako called Jupiter with her communicator. "Now!" Minako

said. Soon enough the power went off in all the Crown. Usagi screamed as a huge Zap has

heard from the elevator and it stopped moving. It was her worst fear. It was actually happening.

Usagi felt tears flow out of her eyes. Usagi didn't want to cry in front of Mamoru, but she

couldn't help it. Usagi was terrified. Mamoru in the other hand was shock to see such a

beautiful creature and the girl who haunted al his dreams crying. His Usako looked beautiful as

tears fell across her face. He felt awful thinking that way when she was probably scared to

death. The poor thing was shaking like crazy and her face was pale. His felt the sudden urge to

hug her, but knew it probably upset her more. After all he was not worthy of her. Usagi was

light that bought happiness to everyone around her while he was a bitter man who was always

alone and distant from others. Add that to the fact that Usagi hated him for his daily teasing.

It's wasn't like he meant any of it she just look so cute when she was angry and it was the

only way he knew how to get her attention all of her attention towards him. "Are you alright?"

Mamoru finally asked. Usagi was still shaking and didn't respond. He put his hands in her

shoulders so

she faced him. Usagi was shocked as those deep blue eyes looked down at hers. "Calm down.

Breathe Usagi! We'll be out of here soon." Mamoru told her. Usagi relaxed a little after all

she was with the guy she loved plus they aren't insulting each other. Mamoru, her Mamo-chan

was actually worried about her. Suddenly, she found herself staring at his lips. It be nice if

he kiss me, Usagi thought suddenly. Suddenly, she was nervous for a completely different

reason. Mamoru was too close. He presence was too much for her. It clouded her judgment.

"Mamoru, thanks," Usagi said gracefully and smiled his way. She smiled. She had never smiled

him because of something he did. It was the most wonderful thing in the world. Mamoru

would give anything for her to always smile at him like that. Oh, how wonderful would

it be if I could make her that happy all the time, Mamoru thought. The elevator suddenly began

to shake and Usagi fell into Mamoru arms. She began to sob again out of fear. Mamoru couldn't

help it his heart was going crazy for the girl he was holding. Her small body pressed against

his felt so warm so good. Better than he ever imagine. Usagi calmed down after a few minutes

and her heart began to speed up as she realized she was being embraced by Mamoru.

She looked up and saw he had a pained expression. Mamoru was surprised Usagi didn't

screamed for him to let go of her, but he knew that he and Usagi would never be. She

would never love him that way. Suddenly, in a rare moment of weakness emotion overtook

him and tears began falling across his face. Usagi eyes widen at the sight of Mamoru crying.

Don't cry, Usagi thought desperately. He look like a child and Usagi just want to confort him and

tell him it be alright. Usagi must of not been thinking straight. She must gone crazy. She didn't

know what it was of Mamoru expression, but it gave her courage. She gently put her arms

around his neck and pull him closer and kissed him. Mamoru was shock as she felt Usagi's

sweet lips on his own. It took him a while to register that Usagi was actually kissing. Usagi

couldn't feel more happy than when she felt his lips kiss hers back eagerly and desperately

as if his very life depended on it. They pull away slightly for air and stared into each others

eyes as if in understanding for each other feeling for each other. They kissed again and it felt

like they been in love for years. Suddenly something came out of Usagi pocket. The star

locket Usagi always carried began to play. Mamoru stared at it in shock. If she had that if she

had that… God, why hadn't he seen it before? "You're Sailor Moon," Mamoru managed.

Then the same realized hit her as she looked at those deep eyes and the way her was holding

her "Tuexdo Kamen?" she said. "You caught me," Mamoru said. "Mamo-chan, I… I love you,"

Usagi declared nervously. "I love you too, Usako," Mamoru replied. Out the of the elevator the

Usagi's four best friends were gushing proud of their little plan. "Guys, isn't it about time we let

them out?" Ami asked. The girls hushed her. After all it looked like they wanted to be there a

bit longer.


End file.
